Justified
by broodyprettygirl
Summary: Peyton cheats on Lucas, can he get over it? And who will help him get over it? Just a songfic....Brucas!
1. Cry Me A River

**This is going to be like a 5 parter. I decided that I really wanted to write some song fics dedicated to Justin Timberlake, who was my first love. So, I am combining two of the things I love the most, One Tree Hill and Justin Timberlake. **

**This one is based off Cry Me A River, one of my all time faves from Justin. Of course, I couldn't make it about Brooke and Lucas, because I'm too much of a fan of them to break them up, so it's about Peyton and Lucas. But, it's okay because by the end of these 5 parts, it's going to be about Brucas! **

**I hope this doesn't get too confusing because it jumps back and forth with the time setting. If you get too confused, let me know and I will try to clar things up for you. So, here is the first part and I hope you like it...**

**BY the way, if there's a JT song you love and want me to use...let me know! And don't forget to leave me some reviews!**

**Oh, and plase forgive me, but I'm not using a beta for this...so there may be a few mistakes. My beta has enough on her hands without having to deal with my incesant writing! I love what she does for me though! So big shoutout to Gia anyway!**

**Oh, and I know I should be updating my other stories, but I needed to get this off my chest...**

You were my sun

You were my earth

My girlfriend whisked around her bedroom, picking up various colors of paints. She was painting a mural on her wall, and I loved to watch as she worked her masterpieces. They were usually dark and dreary pictures, but even so they were full of beauty. The one she was working on now held two people, one was looking at the other, their face full of love, the other was staring off into the distance, their face full of worry. I wondered what the meaning of it was, but didn't dare to ask.

"What are you staring at?" Peyton stopped what she was doing to put her hand on her hip. A strand of her blonde, curly hair fell into her face and she blew it away, only to have it land back on her face. Her face scrunched up in frustration, which was, to me, pretty sexy, and she brought her hand up to sweep it away.

"You." I could feel my grin spread from ear to ear. I was supposed to be reading my book, but sometimes I couldn't help but stare at my blonde beauty of a girlfriend.

But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no

"You're such a weirdo," she snickered while shaking her head. "Throw me that paint over there."

Instead of throwing her the bottle of paint, I got up and walked it to her. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, and started to to trail kisses along her neck. My hands roamed around the front of her body, wanting to know and remember every part of her.

"Lucas," she broke through my seducing, while peeling my hands from her torso. "I really want to get this finished before it gets too late."

"Peyton," I whined, trying to kiss her again. "You know I love you with all of my heart, right?"

"Yeah, okay," she laughed, breaking away from me.

So you took a chance

And made other plans

I regrettingly walked away from her, back to my book. I was willing to wait until Peyton was ready t make my move again. I was willing to wait for Peyton to do anything. I knew I was going to marry her. We were just too perfect for each other.

"Hey, Peyt, what are we going to do tonight?" I asked, still watching as she drew.

"Oh, I, uh," she stammered, "I made plans with Wade from that art place right around the corner."

"Oh," I was taken aback.

"I would invite you but it's just going to be really boring art stuff, and I know you get really bored with all of that stuff. But, we should go out tomorrow, though."

"Okay," I gave her a fake smile. She didn't need to know that I was disappointed.

"Lucas, I love you." She finally tuned towards me and gave me a genuine smile.

"Love you, too."

But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no

You don't have to say, what you did,

I already know, I found out from him

"Lucas, I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something." Her voice was void of any emotion except for regret. But, I already knew what she was going to tell me.

"You don't have to say it, Peyton," I stopped her from starting, not wanting to hear the story again.

_"Lucas, I need to talk to you, man." Wade, the art guy, cornered me while we were at the bar. I had gone without Peyton, since it was supposed to be guys' night out. Although, that didn't mean I didn't want her there._

_"Hey, what's up?" Wade, even though he wasn't an actual part of our group, had joined us that evening. Since Peyton was spending so much time with him, I got to know him a little better, and all of my friends started to enjoy having him around as well. _

_"Something like this isn't easy to say," he looked towards the ground. I grew concerned about what he was about to say. I hoped it wasn't something terminal, or criminal. I was just beginning to be friends with him, I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. _

_"I feel really bad about this," he looked me in the eyes. "I should really just let her tell you. It's really her place. I just feel like since we've been becoming friends and stuff, that it was my place as well. Plus, I have a lot of respect for you." _

_"What? Who?" I was lost. _

_"Peyton." My heart dropped when he said her name. What could she have to do with this? _

_"What about Peyton?" _

_"Listen, Peyton and I haven't been completely honest with you." _

_"What do you mean?" I asked, growing a little irratated with how he was skirting around what he actually had to say. _

_"I mean, art isn't the only reason why we've been hanging out all the time. She's been cheating on you, man, with me." _

_His words hit me like a ton of bricks. Peyton? My Peyton? Cheating on me with this art guy? An art guy? What did I do to deserve this? Before I could think, my fist collided with his face and he fell backwards to the ground. _

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

And don't it make you sad about it

"Lucas, I love you . I really do, you know that," her voice was begging, pleading with me. She gripped my arm and stared me directly in the eyes. I couldn't stand looking at her, though.

"You should have thought of that before you cheated on me."

I got up and walked away. Behind me, I could hear her sobs, but I didn't dare to turn around. She didn't deserve that from me.

You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone

It had been a week since the truth about Peyton's infedility had came out. I was miserable. I went from having my life perfectly planned out, with th best girl by my side, to being alone. At night, I tossed and turned, searching for the warmth of her body and only finding the cold empty space beside me. Every once in a while I would find a strand of her curly blonde hair on a piece of my clothing, and it would only remind me of how I would never hold her close to me again. How could she destroy the relationship we have?

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

"Lucas, please, I just need to see you," she begged through the phone. "I still love you, Lucas. I still want to be with you. I need you. Please, just give me another chance. I messed up, I know, but I am willing to get over it, if you are. I love you, and I don't want to lose you. Please, just come and see me."

I was silent, then drew in a long airy breath.

"You want to see me, too, Lucas. I know you do. You love me, I love you. We can get over this. Please, I need you."

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other guy

"I don't know who you think I am, or what, but I don't want to see you and I don't need you. In fact, I wouldn't be upset if we never talked again."

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

To cry, cry me a river

There was a lot of crying coming from her end of the line. But, it wasn't going to break the walls I built. She was the one person I'd ever let into my heart, and she screwed me over. I was never going to let that happen again.

Cry me a river-er

Cry me a river

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

I know that they say

That somethings are better left unsaid

_"How's that thing go with Wade last night?" I asked Peyton, who'd just come over. _

_"It was okay," she shrugged, like it was nothing. _

_She came to me and plopped into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. She gave me a soft peck on the lips. The taste of her was like nothing else. _

_"I missed you last night," I whispered, still relishing in the kiss she just placed on my lips. _

_"I missed you, too," she leaned in for another kiss. After a few more kisses, we fell back into our old routine of sitting in a comfortable silence. I did my thing, while she did hers. _

_"Lucas," she suddenly turned towards me. "I have a question. And it's not like a literal question, more of like a hypothetical one." _

_"Okay, what is it?" I set my book down, listening intently. Getting into srious conversations was something we did on a regular basis. _

_"Okay, so, say there are two people in a relationship," I nod as she keeps going. "They're in love. But, say one of them starts liking someone else. And they start spending a lot of time with this person and things lead further once and they end up kissing. And, afterwards the one in the relationship realizes it's a mistake, but can't take it back. But, that person really loves who she is with, and will never do it again. Do you think it's better that the person tells the other person they're in a relationship with, or do you think it should just be not told, so the two can keep on going without any problems." _

_"You mean, keep it a secret so the other person doesn't get hurt by it?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"I don't know. I guess that's kind of hard. Would you want to know if I kissed someone else?" _

_"Yeah, I think so." _

_"Did something happen last night I should know about?" _

_"No, no," she shook her head, "it's just, I heard this girl talking to her friend on the phone about it happening, so I was just wondering." _

It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it

(Don't act like you don't know it)

_"Peyton, I need the truth. Did you or did you not chat on me with Wade?" _

_"Lucas, all we ever did was talk. I promise." _

_I tried to read her facial expressions to know if she was lying. This was very important. After I punched Wade, I immediately left the bar to find Peyton. She was at home, by herself. She acted happy and surprised to see me, but when the first words out of my mouth were "Have you ever cheated on me?" she started to grow nervous. _

_"Why am I having such a hard time believing that? Why would Wade tell me this if it wasn't true?" _

_"I don't know, Lucas," her eyes pleaded with me, begged me to believe her. "Lucas, all we ever did was talk about art. About my art, about his art. That's all. I wouldn't ever cheat on you. You know that." _

All of these things people told me

Keep messing with my head

(Messing with my head)

_"Hey, Lucas," Nathan greeted me as I entered his house. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd b out with Peyton or something. _

_"No, Peyton's with that Wade guy." _

_"Again?" He looked skeptically at me. I nodded in response. "She's been hanging out with him a lot, don't you think?" _

_"Yeah, but they do all that art stuff together." _

_"Okay," he said slowy. "You know, and I wasn't going to tell you this, because I didn't think it was anything, but, Tim told me the other day he saw Peyton with some guy. He said he could have sworn they were hlding hands and she kept leaning in to him everytime she laughed or something." _

_I let Nathan's words sink in. Sure, the fact that she'd been haning out with Wade a lot lately bothered me, but I trusted her. Plus, I had been getting to know Wade myself, and he seemed like a decent guy. Plus, this was Tim he was talking about. _

_"Yeah, but that's just Tim talking, right?" _

_"I guess," Nathan shrugged, still convinced. _

You should've picked honesty

Then you may not have blown it

(Yea..)

_"Hey sweety," I spoke through the phone. "I miss you." _

_"I miss you, too, Lucas." Her voice sounded so good to me, but there was still something bothering me. _

_"So, um, I ws just at Nathan's and he told me that tim saw you with some guy and that you were holding hands and stuff." _

_"What?" She laughed, and the tension seemed to seep from my body. "Yeah, right, Lucas. I love you, you know that."_

You don't have to say, what you did,

(Don't have to say, what you did)

"Lucas, please let me explain."

"No, I really don't think that you need to."

Tears pooled her eyes, and were about to spill. But, I was standing my ground. I wasn't going to let her walk all over me. She just stared, begging me with her green eyes. Before I knew what was happening, she leapt at me, and forcefuly pressed her lips against mine.

I already know, I found out from him

(I already know, uh)

I pushed her back, and wiped the kiss from my lips. I didn't enjoy the taste of her anymore. Not after she was letting another man taste her sweetness as well.

"Lucas," she sobbed, "let me explain, please."

"You don't need to. Wade already told me."

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

(No chance, you and me)

"Please," was the last thing I heard her say before I stood and walked away from her. There was no chance that I would allow her to weasel her way back into my heart.

And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone

(All alone)

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

(When you call me on the phone)

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other guy

(I'm not like them baby)

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

(It's your turn)

To cry, cry me a river

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be... leaving

You don't have to say, what you did,

(Don't have to say, what you did)

I already know, I found out from him

(I already know, uh)

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

(No chance, you and me)

And don't it make you sad about it

Cry me a river

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river

(You can go on and just)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Cry me a river

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river

(Cause I've already cried)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)

Cry me a river

Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river

(Cry me, cry me)


	2. What Goes Around

**Okay, I'm sorry but this one is really short. But, I figured that nobody would want to read more Pucas, and honestly, I didn't feel like writing more. I just needed Lucas to be able to be mean to her...plus, I love this song. I had to use it. The next three are going to be pure Brucas! **

**Again, I didn't have a beta, so please forgive the errors.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Oh and if anyone has a song by Justin Timberlake in mind that would be a good one for Brucas to meet to...let me know!**

Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?

I don't know why I agreed to meet her there. Maybe because I wanted to test myself around her, or maybe because she once meant so much to me. Whatever it was, I still sat across from her, awkwardly tapping my fingers against the table, waiting for her to start the conversation.

"So, Peyton," I began, hoping she would finish.

"Lucas," she opened her mouth like she was going to continue, only to shut it and sit back in her chair.

"How are things with you and Wade?" Okay, that might not have been the best question to ask, but I was bitter. I wanted her to think I was okay with it, and completely over her.

"It's good," she nodded. It was a lie; I could see right through her. She passed me up, and now she was regretting it.

You know I gave you the world

You had me in the palm of your hand

So why your love went away

I just can't seem to understand

Thought it was me and you babe

Me and you until the end

But I guess I was wrong

I would have done anything for this woman while we were together. I doted on her, bought her things. I considered myself the best boyfriend to her. Our future was so bright. I had it all planned out. My book had just ben published. Royalties form that were starting to pour in, and I was finding myself with a lot of extra money.

There was no other girl in the room when I was with her. She held my heart in the palm of her hand. But, she just threw all of that out of the window, and for someone who didn't have half of what I had.

It's funny how things like that turn out. In fact, just the other day I was talking to my mom about it. In high school, she met my father, or sperm donor as I so often refer to him as, and thought she would marry him and live happily ever after. But, things changed, and he ended up getting my mom pregnant, and my brother's mom pregnant within the span of three months. But, watching my mom grow up, I knew I would be able to get over this. She raised me on her own, a constant reminder of the bastard, and was more than okay doing it.

Maybe that was why I was sitting across from her.

"So, just tell me, Peyton," I leaned forward, "when exactly was it that you stopped loving me and fell for him?"

"Do we have to do this, Luke?" She signed and turned away.

"It is why you called me here, right? To get closure and all that good stuff."

"No, I called because I thought it would be okay to be friends again."

"Oh, you did?" I chuckled, and took a sip of my drink. "Do you really think we can be friends? After what you did?"

"Lucas, I know I messed up, but I, I-"

"Just cut the crap, Peyton," I shook my head.

Don't want to think about it

Don't want to talk about it

I'm just so sick about it

Can't believe it's ending this way

Just so confused about it

Feeling the blues about it

I just can't do without ya

Tell me is this fair?

"Do you realize what I would have done for you? The lengths I would have gone to, to make you happy? And you just threw all of it away. Like it was nothing. Like we were nothing. And now you sit here and say you want to be friends with me?"

"I miss you, Lucas," she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"And why do you miss me, Peyton? Please, tell me. It couldn't have been something _you've_ done, right?" There was hatred in my voice, and I wanted her to feel it.

"Please, Lucas, can we just stop this?"

"No, we can't stop this, Peyton. Damnit!" I slammed my hands onto the table. "You cheated on me! You threw away _my_ future, _our_ future! We had everything going for us, and you just tossed it to the side!"

"I know I did! What I did was so wrong, I know! But, somewhere along the way I just got lost. I knew who I was _with you_, but I didn't know who I was alone. You were all I've ever known, Lucas! I wanted to see what everything else was like!"

"Oh, and are you happy about that?"

Is this the way it's really going down?

Is this how we say goodbye?

Should've known better when you came around

That you were gonna make me cry

It's breaking my heart to watch you run around

'Cause I know that you're living a lie

"Yeah, I'm happy." There it was again. A lie. A lie about the same exact thing as before. I wanted to crack her; make her admit she was feeling horrible.

"I should have know you were going to do this. I should have known you couldn't stay happy with me. It's my own fault. All those times in high school people told me those things. And I believed you when you said they weren't true. I gave up so much for you! I lost a lot of friends along the way, you know!"

That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...

What goes around, goes around, goes around

Comes all the way back around

What goes around, goes around, goes around

Comes all the way back around

What goes around, goes around, goes around

Comes all the way back around

What goes around, goes around, goes around

Comes all the way back around

Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed

You said that you were moving on now

And maybe I should do the same

Funny thing about that is

I was ready to give you my name

Thought it was me and you, babe

And now, it's all just a shame

And I guess I was wrong

"Do you realize that I was going to ask you to marry me? I had the ring and everything. I was ready to give you my last name! I wanted to start my life with you. The white picket fence, and the kids. We had it all, Peyton."

"I know we did, Lucas. But, things just happen, you know? I'm sorry for what I did." She wiped her face with her napkin, finally controlling her emotions. "I did give up a lot by leaving you, but Wade. He's a good man. He treats me good."

"Yeah, right, Peyton," I shook my head, and let out a bitter laugh.

"What? He does."

You spend your nights alone

And he never comes home

And every time you call him

All you get's a busy tone

I heard you found out

That he's doing to you

What you did to me

Ain't that the way it goes

"Are you kidding me? I've heard about him, and what he's been doing. In fact, I've even seen him out. You're going to sit there and lie to me about him being such a great man. No, he's not. Because he's doing the exact same thing to you, that you did to me. And, honestly, I can't say that you don't deserve it."

I broke her again. She stared at me in shock for a moment, and then broke down, bawling into her hands. The tiniest part of me actually felt guilty because it was my words that was doing this to her. But, the other other part wouldn't let me feel sorry, not after what she did. She deserved this from me.

When you cheated girl

My heart bleeded girl

So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt

Just a classic case

A scenario

Tale as old as time

Girl you got what you deserved

"Now you know how I felt. You cheated on me, Peyton. You let me go on thinking that Wade and you were friends, and actually let me befriend him myself. All the time knowing what you were doing behind my back. And, you know, you didn't even have the balls to tell me. He did. now, he's out there doing the exact same thing to you. How does it feel?"

"Lucas, why are you being so mean? I know he cheats on me, okay!" Finally, she admitted it. "I know! Damn it! I've known for awhile now. But, I need someone! Okay! I needed someone, so I called you! I need you to be my friend, so I can talk to you!"

And now you want somebody

To cure the lonely nights

You wish you had somebody

That could come and make it right

But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy

You'll see

I scoffed at her. She actually thought I would come to the rescue and save her from the hell she'd put herself in? This girl had lost her mind. I started to stand, knowing this conversation wasn't worth my time.

"You came to the wrong person, Peyton. I'm not going to sit here and tell you that it's going to be okay. Because it's not. You got yourself into this mess, you deal with it. In the mean time, forget that you ever knew me."

(What goes around comes back around)

I thought I told ya, hey

(What goes around comes back around)

I thought I told ya, hey

(What goes around comes back around)

I thought I told ya, hey

(What goes around comes back around)

I thought I told ya, hey

_laughs_

See?

You should've listened to me, baby

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Because

(What goes around comes back around)

_laughs_


	3. LoveStoned

**Okay...so here it is! This is LoveStoned/I Think She Knows by JT! I hope you enjoy!**

At first, I didn't think going out was a good idea. In fact, I was dead set against it. But, Skillz, Jake, Nathan, and Mouth talked me into it. I guess I'd been sulking for awhile, and they were sick of seeing me that way. I didn't really know why I was walking around like a zombie. I was over Peyton. Completely over her. It was more that I was not over how the rest of my life was changing dramatically. I've always been a planner. I've known since high school what I wanted to do, and who I wanted to do it with. Everything was going as planned, until she screwed it up. Now, I had to live my life, not knowing what the next day will bring. In a way it was exciting, but at the same time, it scared the shit out of me.

Maybe that was why I didn't want to go out. It wasn't part of my plans. The guys all told me I needed to get out, have some fun, meet random girls, just let loose for awhile. And I agreed with them, but so far I hadn't succeeded in doing so. That was probably why I did end up caving in to their demands. That, and the fact that Nathan got Haley to let him go out with the guys, which is highly unusual, sold me on idea.

When we arrived, I started having second thoughts. The club was filled to the brim, so much we were the last ones they were letting in. The people behind us had to wait in a line for people to leave before they could get in. Music was blaring, and the pounding from the bass was giving me a headache. Not to mention the flashing lights; they didn't help at all. But, I was going to force myself to have a good time, and try to even flirt with some girls while I was here.

There was another thing that scared me. Before Peyton, I had two girlfriends, both which were just petty, immature relationships. The most I did with either of them were meaningless pecks, that I could claim later as my first kisses. Nothing more than that, and when they ended it meant nothing to me. Needless to say, Peyton was the only thing I knew as far as relationships went. There had never been another, and that scared me shitless. It'd been years since I flirted, or got that feeling like I had to ask a girl out. I didn't know if I knew how to do it, anymore. And, what if I tried and looked like a complete idiot? Of course, I never voiced these fears to the other guys. I didn't want them riding me about being such a girl. But, if only I had someone to get some advice from. Well, there was someone, but he, unfortunately, got taken away from me in high school.

"Okay, first shots of the night," Nathan shouted over the loud music while passing everyone a glass. "And Lucas, no objections or whining. Just take it, and shut the hell up."

I gave him a smirk, rolled my eyes, and reluctantly took the shot glass. We all clanked out glasses together, and then threw them back. The alcohol burned; I definitely wasn't used to drinking anymore.

"So, Lucas, see anyone you like yet?" Skillz slipped an arm around my shoulders and forced me to scan through the crowds of people.

"We only just got here," I laughed.

"That doesn't matter," he shook his head. "Oh, look, there. I found me a honey already. I'll see you later." I watched in amusement as Skillz strolled away, and started chatting up a girl from down the bar.

"I see he found someone already," Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, and he said he was going to find me someone," I joked.

"Lucas, you know you don't have to find someone to spend the rest of your life with. Just someone to spend the night with. You need to quit being so damn uptight, and get out there in the field again. If anything, it'll just give you practice for when you do find the right one."

"Thanks for that, Nathan," I shook my head, laughing at his advice.

"What?" He asked. "I'm just saying. Quit trying to live your life like one of those books you've read, and just have some fun. You deserve it, you know."

"I know, Nathan. I just don't know if I can be that guy."

"Sure, you can. Just find some hot chic, chat her up for awhile, and take her home. Tomorrow, you won't even have to think about it ever again. Just, make sure she leaves before you fall asleep." He had a boastful smile on his face, like he was a pro at what he was talking about.

"Does Haley know you give out advice like that?"

"Hey, you tell Haley, and I'll kill you. Now, go and have some fun, before I pay a chic to rape you."

Nathan always had a funny way of putting things, or a vulgar way, was more the word. It seems like so long ago that we didn't get along. But, I am glad we have come as far as we have. I don't know what I'd do with him. Him and his wife, Haley, my best friend. They had definitely been my rocks through all of this.

With a sigh, I turned and scanned the crowd. I decided that I was going to take Nathan's advice, and find a girl to take home with me tonight. He was right, tomorrow I would never have to think about it again. I could just let loose for one night, and never look back. I didn't need to find the girl of my dreams tonight; just a girl for the night. But, as I scanned through the crowds, I found myself comparing all of these girls to Peyton. Not because I still wanted her, but because she was all I knew. Their hair either wasn't curly enough, or blonde enough. Or their legs weren't long enough, smile not bright enough. The longer I sat there, trying to find a girl; the more pessimistic I became. I knew I was doing it all wrong, but I figured that I'd been with Peyton for so long, that she was my type. You know how people have 'types', well, she was mine. Of course, I knew I wouldn't find Peyton in the crowd, at least I hoped I didn't. But none of these girls seemed to compare.

But then I saw _her._ She was amazing. The moment I laid my eyes on her; they were stuck. No matter how hard I tried, they just wouldn't leave her. Her; with the chocolate flowing locks, bangs tucked to the side. Sparkling eyes; full of life. A smile to die for, that lit up her face and spread from ear to ear, and was accompanied by the deepest dimples I had ever seen in my life. She bent her head back in laughter, and I found myself smiling with her and that infectious smile. Her lips were full, and luscious, and I could only imagine what they tasted like. Oh, and the beauty mark on her cheek. God, that was hot. For a moment, she turned and caught my eyes. And, no matter how hard I tried to turn away, to keep from looking like a psycho, I couldn't. She seemed to be the exact opposite of Peyton, and I was addicted already.

She grabs the yellow bottle

She likes the way it hits her lips

She gets to the bottom

It sends her on a trip so right

She might be goin' home with me tonight

I watched as she grabbed her drink, and brought the bottle up to her glossy lips. I instantly grew jealous of that bottle, wishing it was my lips she was pressing hers against. She pulled the empty bottle from her mouth, licking her lips, like she was trying to taste every last bit of that drink. It was Margarita King, I recognized the yellow bottle, which for me was surprising since I barely ever drank, but I would remember that yellow bottle, now, for the rest of my life. She starts laughing again at something one of her friends say. I had to have her.

She looks like a model

Except she's got a little more ass

Don't even bother

Unless you've got that thing she likes

I hope she's goin' home with me tonight

She's perfect. Breathtakingly, perfect. Her body curves in all of the right places, which was obvious by the clingy dress she was wearing. Her ass is shaped perfectly, and not like one of those skinny girls' butts, like a real one, that is just begging to be grabbed. It was something I didn't know I liked, until I saw it on her. When I finally built up enough to courage to go and talk to her, someone else interfered. Another man. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He kind of looked like one of those models on the cover or romance novels. Now, I',m not homosexual, or anything, but I was confident enough in my own sexuality to be able to admit if another guy was good looking or not, and he definitely was.

He was using all kinds of charm on her. And at first, to my disappointment, she looked like she was enjoying him. Eating up everything he says, leaning into him as he spoke, laughing at whatever jokes he had. All classic signs of interest. But, something changed. There was something about him that she didn't like, and her mood instantly changed. She turned around and rolled her eyes towards her friends. He kept talking, but she wasn't even listening anymore. Then I saw her grab her friend's hand, and pull her to the dance floor.

Those flashing lights come from everywhere

The way they hit her I had to stop and stare

She's got me love stoned

Man I swear she's bad and she knows

I think that she knows

The flashing lights from before aren't bothering me anymore. In fact, now I am glad for them. They are bouncing off her sparkling dress every time she moves a certain way, and lighting up her eyes. Her hips swayed back and forth to the song's beat as she slowly rides her hands up from her thighs, all the way to end ends of her hair. Her eyes are closed, and her lips are pursed. She's enjoying herself. She knows how sexy she moves, I can see it through her movements.

Her eyes flutter open, and the immediately fall on mine. I'm openly staring back, not even trying to break the gaze. Her movements become more sensual, as her hands roam freely over her flat stomach, through her hair, down her neck. It's as thought she's dancing for me, and for me alone. But, I know, she dancing because she knows she can. But, I'm addicted to her already, and I think she knows. She's got me lovestoned, and I never stood a chance.

She's freaky and she knows it

She's freaky, but I like it

Her movements speed up with the next song, matching its beats. Her hips swing rapidly, her arms now swinging in the air. Her head bobs up and down, and her brunette locks bounce back and forth. She turns around, and I have full view of her back side, which is just as sexy as the front. And when that song ends, she fans her hand in front of her face, shouts something to her friends, and walks off the dance floor.

She shuts the room down

The way she walks and causes a fuss

The baddest in town

She's flawless like some uncut ice

I hope she's goin' home with me tonight

For a moment, I lose her in the crowd. But, I can just follow the eyes of every other person in there to know where she is. It was as though everyone in the room had to watch her as she strutted towards the bar, entranced by her pure beauty. The crowd breaks a little, and once again I can see her. She's sipping from another bottle again, and before long she's setting it back down.

And all she wants is to dance

That's why you'll find her on the floor

But you don't have a chance

Unless you move the way that she likes

That's why she's goin' home with me tonight

It was like she couldn't wait to get back on the dance floor again, because she had drained her drink with one gulp before parting the crowd again. This time I am determined to dance with her. I have to be near her. I have to touch her.

I find it very hard to make it through the crowd, as no one seemed to part for me like they did for her. And as I step a foot on the edge of the dance floor, I caught her gaze again. My hips, as though they have a mind of their own, start to sway, and before long I'm dancing, too. Our eyes don't leave each other's, even though we're still a substantial length away from each other. Other men tried to dance with her, but she doesn't even give them a rejection. She only ignores them. They don't have what she wants, and I was going to prove that I did.

Slowly, our bodies seemed to come together, like we each had magnets attached to us. And for a moment, it's just our eyes that are interlocked. I could finally see the hazel wrapping around her pupil, and I decided that it was my new favorite color. That piercing color that was putting me in a trance, and drawing me in. I had to touch her. I brought my hand up, and slid it down her bare arm. The electrical jolt I felt from the touch is almost enough for me to pull my hand back in pain, but I have to endure the feeling, so I don't break the contact.

Her eyes closed as my fingers graze her arm, and she licked her lips enticingly. Her hands slipped around my neck as she opened her eyes again, locking them with mine. My hands slid around her waist, to just above her ass, and I pulled her close enough that our torsos were barely touching. Her breasts rubbed against my chest, and I could feel the excitement wash over me. I clenched my eyes shut, and let my head fall back, taking in the pure pleasure I was experiencing by just the little amount of our bodies touching. And as I brought my head back up, I felt her hands slip from my neck, and her forcing her body out of my grasp. And I panicked I grabbed back onto her, not wanting to let go. She stared up at me, and her eyebrow cocked, like she's willing me to trust her. So, I let go of her hips, and she turned around and pressed her backside into my front.

A groan of pleasure escaped my mouth without my permission. Her arms reached up above her head and wrapped around my neck, and she rested her head onto the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, each resting on her opposite sides. It was like we fit together perfectly; like our bodies were made for each other. Our hips were swaying together as one, and the friction on my front is enough to cause the most celibate man excitement. I bent my head forward, and nuzzle it into her neck. She smelled just as good as I imagined, and if possible, even better. Like the cinnamon buns my mom used to make that I loved, and cocoa.

I had to taste her. I pressed my lips against her tantalizing skin, and savored in the sweet taste. I heard her moan as I kissed her, and it sent me over the edge. I knew she could feel my hardness against the back of her, but I didn't try to hide it. She knew what she was doing to me, and I think she was enjoying it as much as I was.

"Brooke!"

I felt Brooke's head lift up, and I gripped her tighter. She pushed back into me, knowing exactly how I was feeling. I wasn't ready to let this feeling go.

"Brooke!"

This time, I felt her slip out of my grasp. And before I could open my eyes, she was gone. I searched through the crowd, hoping to catch sight of her. And when I did, I pushed my way through people to get to her. Her and her friends were throwing back a shot when I approached. At first, she didn't seem to notice my presence, but all of her friends were clearly pointing at me, and making what I called googly eyes.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I knew it was lame, but it was the best I could come up with in such a short amount of time. I had spent the whole night wanting her, and trying to imagine the words to say to her, and when it came time, I choked.

She turned around with her mouth open, and her tongue playing with bottom of her top lip. If it was possible, she was even more breathtaking up close.

"Do you know what I'm drinking, sexy?" She cocked her head to the side, tantalizing me with her eyes.

"Margarita King!" I shouted to the bartender, and then turned back o her with a smirk.

"So, you do your homework, huh?"

"Maybe," I shrugged, "I'm guessing your name is Brooke?"

"Yep," she nodded, "great observation."

"Listen, I don't this very often." She looked at me skeptically. "You know, the whole pick up girls in the club scene. But, there's something about you. And I really think we made a connection out there."

"Okay," she grabbed her drink from the bartender, and turned back towards me with a menacing smile, "other than the fact that we had a good time dancing out on the dance floor, we didn't make a connection. And, I know you don't do this very often, but really, that's not exactly what you would call making a connection."

"I know you felt it, too," I stand my ground. Her hazel orbs were burning into my soul.

"I didn't feel anything," she leaned in close and then whispered, "Except for your dick pressed against my ass." My mouth dropped open with her bluntness.

"I think you should come home with me tonight."

"Oh, is that right?" I nodded my head. "Well, considering I don't even know your name, and that we only danced for one song, I really don't see that happening."

"Lucas!" I shouted.

"Lucas, is it?" I nodded. "I guess that makes everything okay then," her voice is dripping in sarcasm.

"I've never had these kind of feelings for anyone before. And trust me, that's a huge deal because I was with someone for a very long time. But, never in all that time did I feel like I _needed_ to touch her, or feel her."

"I'm sorry, Lucas, but that's not anything but lust you are feeling. Considering how hot I am, that's not unusual. It'll pass, though."

"No, no, I don't believe that. I think fate brought me out here tonight to meet you. I don't do this very often. In fact, I _never do this. _But, for some reason, tonight I did. And I met you. And I think I met you for a reason."

"What, so you could get laid? Do you really think fate would go through all of that trouble just for that?"

"It's more than that, and you know it. I know you felt that spark when we touched."

"Look, Lucas, all we did was dance. And it was a good dance, I'll give you that. But, that's it. I'm just some girl you danced with in the club. Tomorrow, you won't even remember, because you'll wake up with a headache from all of the alcohol you drank, and go on living the rest of your life."

"No! I'm not even drunk. I haven't had that much to drink."

"Then, you seriously need to get your head checked."

She turned around and started talking to her friends. And I felt defeated. But, I had to have her. It was like she was a drug, and I needed to get a fix. I grabbed her arm and swung her around. I was determined to get her to see things my way. And, then, I did something I would never usually do. I pressed my mouth hard against hers. This was something I would have never imagined myself doing in million years, but there was just something about this girl.

She tried to resist at first, and it was hard for me to keep forcing myself against her. She tried pulling back, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her in tighter. I needed her to feel the same way I did. But, she was still struggling and my sanity finally came back, so I let her go. Her hand smacked against my cheek, and I immediately grabbed it in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Her hands were on her hips, and she was glaring at me.

I couldn't speak. I just stared at her, in pain. And, even though she was angry with me, and looking at me with such disgust, I couldn't help but think she was still just as beautiful. Instead of trying to explain myself, I pressed my lips against hers again, determined. This time, she gave in. Her lips pressed back against mine, and soon I felt her mouth open slightly, and allowed me entrance in. Our tongues meshed together, and our mouths worked furiously to devour the other. And when we finally needed to breath, we pulled back with our chests heaving trying to catch our breath.

"Did you feel it?" I mumbled, my lips swollen from the pressure of the kiss.

She hesitated before answering me, searching my face for some kind of an answer. "Maybe."

I grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back into me. Our faces were millimeters from each other, and I could feel her hot breath against my lips. She didn't look scared, like she was afraid I would hurt her; instead she looked enticed, like she was finally realizing what I was talking about earlier.

"Do you live close by?" Her words were soft, almost inaudible under the loud music. But, I heard her plain as day, and I just nodded my head.

**Okay, so after A LOT of Pucas...at least in my book...we finally get some Brucas! I hope I made up for all of the Pucas by all the Brucas I have in this chapter...at least I TRIED to make up for it with this! Two more parts to go...Let me know what you think!**


End file.
